Charm
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: After Fin gets beat up by a suspect, he ends up in Melinda's morgue. Why? Because he refused to go to the hospital, so now Melinda has to fix him up. Will she be able to convince him to go to the hospital using some of her... charm?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own characters, my own writing and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: Just another little Felinda one-shot.**

Charm

"Aww, you poor baby," Melinda cooed with a smirk as she held the icepack against Fin's bruised and swollen eye. The bruise travelled from the top of his cheek bone all the way around to the top of his eyebrow. He was lucky that it was only around his eye that was swollen and that the upper and lower eyelid wasn't so bad.

Fin just pursed his lips, wincing when she shifted the icepack a little. "No need to make fun," he muttered.

She giggled a little as she gripped his hand and placed it over the icepack. When he had a hold on it, she moved her hand away and picked up a cotton swap and squirted some antiseptic on it. "This might sting a little," she warned him as she eyed the stitches on his forehead, stitches that she had to do for him. She began to gently dab along the red and slightly bruised line of stitching, wiping away a little bit of stray blood. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" She asked now that she had the chance to. She hadn't been able to ask him when he had come down to the morgue to her because he had been such a mess.

"Because I didn't want to!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"But you came here?" She dropped the swab down onto a cloth on the desk beside Fin. She picked up a small me-pore and pulled the cover off of the back of it and gently placed it over his stitches. "Try not to get this wet for at least two days and also, it may weep a little." She explained. He just looked at her.

She sighed a little as she moved from in between Fin's legs and slowly gathered up the medical waste, waiting for Fin to give her an answer. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks when she realised that he was still watching her. He had such an intense look in his gorgeous hazel eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because he was in pain or if it was because of something else.

When she could no longer pretend to clear the waste, she picked it up off of her desk and walked out of her office. She walked over to the waste bin beside the sink and threw the used items in it. Pulling off her gloves, she dropped them into the bin and squeezed some antiseptic soap onto her hands before washing them. She dried her hands, sucking in a lungful of air as she thought about Fin.

She was extremely curious about why he had come to her instead of just going to the hospital. She didn't mind helping him, but the hospital was well more equipped to handle these types of situations than the little morgue that she worked in. Of course she had the basic medical supplies in case they were ever needed, but she would have preferred if Fin had had gone to the hospital. At least that she way she could be sure that he was really okay. They could have given him an MRI, just to make sure that there wasn't any internal damage.

Melinda sighed a little. Apparently he and Munch had been in the middle of apprehending a suspect when he had surprised them out of nowhere and had just started attacking Fin. He had done some serious damage to Fin's handsome face, a badly bruised and swollen eye and a gash on his forehead. She felt her heart break a little. She hated to see him hurt or be hurt.

She bit her lip. Maybe she could convince him to go to the hospital. In fact, she knew she could convince him to go. She just had to work some of her… charm, if she didn't turn to jelly around him first.

Walking back into her office, she smiled and moved back in between his legs. She reached out and took a hold of the icepack. He dropped his hand back down to rest on his leg. "You never answered my question," she stated, moving the pack away from his eye to look at it again. It looked like the swelling was starting to go down a little bit.

Fin sighed a little, so she locked eyes with him. "I didn't want to come here either," he muttered. "Cragen told me he would put me on leave if I didn't go to the hospital and get checked out." He paused for a moment. "I compromised and came here instead." He explained.

Melinda just nodded as she felt a slight pain in her chest from the jab Fin had just given her. He hadn't even wanted to come down to her? Well, that hurt.

She put on a smile and pushed her feelings aside. "And here I was thinking you just wanted to see me," she tried to joke playfully.

Fin chuckled a little. "Well, being here does have some perks," he grinned.

She looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. Was Fin flirting with her? She bit her lip a little. Maybe she was just imagining it. Whether he was or not, she was going to go along with it. "Oh, and what would those be?" She asked curiously, leaning in a little closer to him. Their faces were just mere inches apart now.

"I can think of a few things," he murmured softly as he shifted his legs, so they were completely pressed against her thighs.

She gasped a little at the warmth she was currently feeling radiating from his body. She could feel the light roughness of his jeans through the thin cloth of her scrub pants. Oh God, it felt so good. Her heart began racing wildly in her chest. She wondered for a moment if he could hear it. She hoped not. How embarrassing would that be?

Melinda moved the icepack away from his face once again and left it on the desk. "Well, it looks like the swelling is starting to go down a little," she said softly, trying to change the subject. She couldn't go through with it. Her confidence about it was dwindling. What if he laughed at her lame attempt to try and woo him? "Maybe you should go to the hospital, just in case," she said.

"Don't you want to know what those things are?" He asked curiously, moving his hand to rest against her hip.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Y-you could get an… MRI to make… sure that nothing's… w-wrong with… you," she stammered a little. Okay, what happened to the confident Melinda? She didn't seem to be able to think straight now.

Fin began running his hand up and down the outside of her thigh. "Thing one; you're here," he smiled a little. She averted her eyes from his, blushing.

"You really need to go to the hospital," she tried again, beginning to pull away from him, but he stopped her.

"Thing two; I love how close you are." He ignored her previous comment.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. Was he trying to say that he liked her?

"And thing three; you're… right… here," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Melinda gasped a little, placing her hands against his shoulders. "But you didn't want to come down here… remember?" She smiled a little, some of her confidence returning.

Fin grinned. "I lied." He tangled his fingers into hair and pulled her face a little closer to his. "I love you hair like this," he softly murmured, playing with her straightened hair.

That was it! She couldn't take it anymore. Their faces were so close and the feel of his warm breath on her skin made it tingle. Slipping her arms around his neck, she crushed her lips against his, knocking him back slightly. She kissed him hard, their tongues tangoing together in the heat of the moment. "Mmm," she moaned, pushing Fin back a little more.

Fin moved one of his hands away from her back and pressed it against the desk, trying to support himself, in the process knocking her cup to the ground. Fin chuckled as he broke the kiss. "Slow down, baby," he grinned.

Melinda blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled embarrassingly. God, she hoped that she hadn't just made a complete fool out of herself. She thought their kiss was pretty amazing, but what if he hadn't liked it? "I got kind of carried away." She admitted.

Fin's grin got even bigger. "Don't be embarrassed. Do you know how hard it is for me to not take you on this desk right now?" He asked curiously. She just looked at him. "I want our first time to be special and not a quickie on your desk," he said softly.

"You're right. We'll do that in a couple of months," she gave him an impish smile.

Fin chuckled. "I knew I loved you for a reason!" He exclaimed laughing.

Melinda just looked at him in surprise. He loved her? Hell, she was just hoping that he liked her! But this was so much better. "You love me?" She asked incredulously.

"I do," he nodded.

Leaning down, she pressed her luscious lips against his. "I love you, too," she softly murmured. She moved her mouth away from his and pressed her lips against his forehead, then gently skimmed her them along the bruise around his eye. "Please go to the hospital?" She begged.

"Only if you go to dinner with me tomorrow night," he said.

She pulled back and gave him a grin. "It's a date!"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Updates for my other stories coming soon. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
